


Getting Soft

by brilliantdreams



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Carrying, Erik is a Sweetheart, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Protective Erik, References to Drugs, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantdreams/pseuds/brilliantdreams
Summary: After a long day of being rejected on the Mutant Road Trip, Charles and Erik finish up at a bar. Charles is drugged by some nasty bar-goer, but luckily, Erik's there to take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chelsea_bun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsea_bun/gifts).



Erik was losing his touch. Getting soft. He was missing things. He hadn’t noticed until now, but given the current circumstances, it was painfully clear to him that was losing his touch.

He’d been so naïvely unaware. He’d thought Charles was just drunk. Not an unfair assumption. Charles often finished days where they’d been met mostly with rejection, intoxicated. But a better version of Erik would have known. Would have matched the number of glasses he’d seen in Charles’ hand to the man’s condition, and realised something wasn’t adding up. This being said, Charles was difficult to keep track of. When they were out, he spoke to Erik, the bartender, and every pretty human that caught his fancy. He ordered people drinks, and offered them the stool to his right so they could chit-chat. While Erik sat directly to his left, nursing his own drink and totally overwhelmed just watching Charles interact with so many people.

But at the very least, even with Charles so busy and charming, lost touch or no, Erik should have known that the man was not simply drunk.

It had taken until Charles was tugging at his sleeve for Erik to notice something was amiss.

“Erik, I feel loose,” said Charles, fingers making a quick loop around Erik’s wrist to steady himself as he leaned in close to speak quietly to the other man. Erik could smell the alcohol on Charles’ breath. He set his drink down on the sticky bar counter.

“Is that not what you had hoped to achieve with all that whisky, Charles?” Erik snarkily remarked. He himself had only had two drinks while Charles appeared rather ‘sloshed’, as the telepath might say.  The grip on Erik’s wrist tightened a touch.

“No, Erik, I...” said Charles slowly. “I feel… undone.” Erik looked up.

“Undone?” There was a long pause. Erik watched Charles’ thinking face before:

“Erik,” whispered Charles, “I think someone has drugged me.”

Erik went still and the noisy hustle and bustle of the busy pub became thick and dull against his ear drums. He turned on his stool and took Charles’ elbows in his hands, holding the other man steady as he looked him over.  

“Drugged? Charles, that’s not… Are you sure?” The telepath licked his lips nervously and nodded.

“I definitely haven’t had enough to drink to do this… Oh, Erik, it’s fast. I don’t like this at all.” Charles sounded small and his too blue eyes were moony under the soft brush of his lovely curls that had flopped into his eyes. He suddenly looked sick and _scared._

Drunk, Charles was flirty and touchy, all the most extravagant parts of his personality pulled to the surface, made loud and obnoxious by the alcohol. He grew pink and giggly, and entirely too social for Erik’s taste. But with both hands now holding tight to each of Erik’s forearms, it quickly dawned on him that Charles really was not drunk. Charles was not pink; in fact he was looking very pale indeed, and wobbly around the edges as he swayed a little on his stool. And he certainly was not giggling. Erik could feel where he held Charles’ arms how the other man was trembling.

Cool, familiar anger swept through Erik, and mixed when it was met with a flare of protectiveness, into a murky, dark feeling in his guts.

How dare anyone do something so _despicable_ ? And to someone as trusting and as _good_ as Charles.

Swiftly detaching himself from the other man’s elbows, Erik rose.

“Who was it?” he asked shortly. Charles staggered to rest atop the bar.

“Erik…”

“Who was it, Charles? Find them.”

The pub was full and Erik hadn’t been paying enough attention to Charles’ various conversation partners.

_Stupid._

“I don’t know… I can’t…”

Erik scanned the faces of the other bar-goers. No one seemed to be watching Charles. With Erik suddenly on his feet, eyes sharp like a sentry, perhaps they’d understood that Charles was not alone. He would find them regardless. And when he did, he would—

“Erik…” The soft whine of his name was accompanied by the sound of Charles’ coat slipping off a stool and onto the floor. Erik turned, and found Charles very nearly following it down.

“Charles!” In a flash, he had the man wrapped tight in one arm, pulling him upright into his seat again. Erik’s free hand dug into his pocket to haphazardly toss an assortment of notes and coins onto the counter.

“Can you walk?” Erik asked; panic beginning to drum unpleasantly under his skin when Charles let out a weak moan in response. Erik’s bloodlust was quickly forgotten and replaced with overpowering concern. He didn’t have time to consider the significance of this though, because Charles’ skin through his thin dress shirt was prickling hot under Erik’s palms. He was soft and pliant as he leaned into Erik for support. Deciding for the both of them that Charles could not walk, Erik bent and gathered the other man in his arms.

Get back to the hotel. That’s what they needed to do.

As they turned to leave, a human woman retrieved Charles’ coat from the floor and folded it into the cradle of the telepath’s lap for him.

“Had a bit too much there, I see,” she said giving Charles’ arm a friendly pat, smiling up at Erik. Erik grimaced, his stomach turning over when she touched Charles, but nodded his thanks before turning heel and striding out of the pub.

***

Out on the street, Erik made his way back to their hotel as quickly as he could. It wasn’t far; they’d walked here when it was still light out. But it was taking too long all the same. Charles was groaning in his arms, eyes pressed into Erik’s neck. He could feel Charles’ skin sweaty and feverish where they were touching.

Over the road, a drunken man began to vomit into a gutter, and Charles’ body convulsed as he retched in empathetic response. Of course being drugged would affect Charles’ telepathy. There were drunks everywhere and their sticky, alcohol dipped thoughts caught easily in Charles’ web as it spread wide against his will.

Snarling, Erik reached out with his mutation, seized the man by his belt buckle, and hurled him down a nearby alley way. In his head, Erik could hear how Charles would reprimand him, but in his arms, the real Charles thankfully stilled.

The rest of the way back Erik kept the path clear, guiding people away by subtle tugs of their belts and watches. In the hotel lobby, he avoided the glances of the staff with his chin strong and high. He held Charles as closely as possible, protectively curling his own body around him, trying to look more intimidating than panicked. When they were in the elevator, the telepath stirred.

“Erik…”

“How are you feeling?” Erik relaxed his tense grip, dropping the crook of his arm and Charles’ legs towards the floor in case the other wanted to get down. Charles squirmed.

“Better some. Less… minds, I think. My legs feel strange… Don’t put me down…” He rolled his head back groggily onto Erik’s shoulder as the elevator opened with a _ping!_

Erik unlocked their door without a break in his stride and shut it behind them in the same fashion. Then, he set Charles on the bed, closed the curtains, turned on the bedside light. Charles flopped backwards onto the bedspread, groaning. When he’d finished attending to the room, Erik sat down on the bed gingerly, not wanting to disturb Charles too much, and looked down at the other man. He wasn’t so pale anymore but his expression was still tight and pained. Another spike of anger stabbed through Erik savagely, but he found that taking care of Charles seemed more important than pursuing it.

“Are you alright, Charles? Are you hurt?”

Watching Erik through his lashes, Charles replied, “I’m alright now that we’re away from all those people.... It was frightening for a moment there but it’s better in here… I’m not in pain…” His voice was thick, but he sounded alright; more like himself. Erik let out a breath and settled himself more comfortably on the bed.

“What is the drug doing to you?”

“I’m not sure; I think it’s designed to incapacitate me. I don’t know how much I ingested but I feel strange... Out of control. My body won’t listen to me very well…”

Erik reached out and pulled a pillow from the top of the bed. When Charles couldn’t coordinate enough strength to pull it under his head, Erik did it for him, shoving down the discomfort he felt at seeing Charles so helpless.

What if Charles had been alone tonight…?

“Your telepathy doesn’t seem to take to it very well. Are you reading my mind now?” he said instead.

“It’s difficult for me to stop myself from doing so, I’m sorry, Erik.”

“It’s alright.”

“Your concern is touching though, my friend,” Charles said as he lifted his lips into a difficult but earnest smile. Erik felt something wriggle in his chest, but returned the expression. They existed in silence for a moment, Erik considering what their next move should be. Charles should probably have a lot of water and then go to bed. Hopefully his mind would allow him some sleep, and Erik’s thoughts wouldn’t keep him awake.

“I smell like vomit,” said Charles abruptly, wrinkling his nose and looking distressed. Erik chuckled grimly.

“No, you don’t. It’s in your head. You picked it up off other people,” he told Charles, who creased his brow at him and tried to wipe his face with a hand that didn’t want to obey. His eyes were so blue that he looked like might cry.

“Oh, I feel just horrible…” he said, sounding small again and a bit broken. Erik felt Charles’ tone pang in his chest. He couldn’t imagine how he felt. He couldn’t imagine feeling out of control. For Erik, it would be the worst thing possible. For Charles, it was probably close to that as well. For someone who spent so much energy on trying to maintain perfect mental control, every second of every day, it must indeed be just horrible. On top of that, being covered in all those drunken people’s residual mental vomit could not be pleasant. Maybe Charles really was about to cry. Watching, Erik could see he was still trembling despite the colour now streaked high across the tops of his cheeks.

“How about a shower then?” Offered Erik, pulling the clean hotel towels out from where he was half sitting on them. Charles looked up at him.

“Erik, that would be lovely but I don’t think I can get up...”

“It’s alright, I’ll take you.” Erik got to his feet and knelt down at where Charles’ were lying off of the bed, beginning to untie his shoes. “It’ll make you feel better.”

***

After stripping Charles to his under things, Erik carried him to the bathroom against his chest like a child, the other man’s feet bumping against his thighs with each step, chin rested over Erik’s shoulder.

“This is humiliating,” he grumbled as Erik opened the shower door and shifted Charles’ weight into one strong arm. With his free hand, he pushed the complimentary soaps off the shelf on the inside of the shower. He kept hold of one small bottle of shampoo, and then set Charles down.

“I don’t think the drug was meant to leave you respectable, Charles,” Erik replied, feeling sour.

The shelf wasn’t big enough for Charles to properly sit on, but it let him deposit some of his weight there. Erik did his best to take a little more off of Charles’ wobbly legs by pressing close to him. Charles braced his hands on Erik’s chest for a moment, before determining that he could stay standing on his own. It was at this point that Erik noticed he still had his shoes on.

No matter, the rest of his clothes were about to get very wet anyway.

With a purposeful jerk of his chin, Erik started the water which made Charles, who had bowed forward towards Erik’s collar, tip his head back and groan in approval, letting the warm water shower his face.

“There you go,” laughed Erik, feeling more at ease about the whole situation as Charles too, released a breathy laugh.

“God, that’s nice…”

“How’s your head?” Erik inquired, wondering about the proximity of the neighbouring rooms. He could distantly feel someone’s metal moving with them a few doors over.

“It’s bearable. This is sufficiently distracting,” answered Charles, eyes shut and cheeks and nose kissed with water. His curls had quickly grown dark and bedraggled on his forehead. Without thinking, Erik reached out, smoothing Charles’ hair back, and was surprised when the man pressed his face into Erik’s palm as it came to rest near his ear.

Charles was an innately physical person, Erik had come to know that, but his cheek against Erik’s hand felt intimate. A different level than the shoulder pats and guiding hands in the small of backs. The essence of the drug, Erik supposed. It had lowered all Charles’ inhibitions, intending to leave him easy and defenceless to his captor. The idea made Erik shudder, but he reminded himself that he’d vowed to keep a better eye on his surroundings from now on. This would never happen again. So for now, he let himself be amused by Charles’ honesty.  It was likely that he could ask Charles anything, and get more out of him than ever before. It would be nasty to take advantage of his condition though, so of course Erik wouldn’t, but Charles was the kind of person who seemed to project openness but kept a great many things secret. So Erik found he quite liked Charles like this.

Honest.

“I can hear you musing about my secrets,” said Charles, lifting his face away and opening his eyes. He looked tired but smiled. Erik smiled guiltily back, and proceeded to empty the shampoo bottle he’d been holding into his palm.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Charles certainly didn’t have massive amounts of hair, but Erik took his time, rubbing the shampoo over his own hands, and then winding them leisurely through wet tresses. Charles closed his eyes and sighed gratefully, leaning into Erik’s fingers as they scratched hard enough along his scalp to have that sigh roll over into a soft groan. Erik lifted his lips, pleased to feel useful. It happened again, that satisfied little moan, as Erik worked the shampoo into a soapy lather, thumbs making firm circles near Charles’ ears. And when he finger combed hair back from Charles’ brow, brushing past temples to swipe soap from where it could fall into his eyes, the smaller man was practically purring.

Relaxing wholly into Erik’s ministrations, Charles’ knees buckled a little. But Erik leaned in and steadied him with his own body and a lathered hand on Charles’ back, smearing shampoo onto his singlet. The telepath came to rest on his chest, chin returning to Erik’s shoulder, the same as when Erik had carried him in. All their clothes would need a wash after this. The hand left in Charles’ hair continued, though massaging now more than washing. Charles moaned again and let his weight fall more heavily against Erik.

Suddenly, with their chests together and hips pressed flush, Erik realised Charles was hard.

Oh.

Freezing, he gently took Charles by the shoulders and leant the man back against the shower wall, setting his weight carefully onto the shelf. When he’d put some polite distance between them, Erik chanced a glance at Charles’ face.  The telepath was warm-water pink all over and then flushed deeply across his nose and cheeks. The tips of his ears were a rosy red and his plump lips even more so. He had his eyes scrunched closed in what Erik guessed to be embarrassment, but his mouth was open slightly, and Erik could see Charles’ tongue resting just behind his bottom teeth. A sight, that for some reason, made Erik pink up himself.

“Charles,” he began slowly, wanting to give Charles some more space, but not daring to be too far back in case the other man’s legs gave out again. “Is the drug…?”

“Oh God,” groaned Charles, managing to hide his face in his hands. “No… I’m sorry, Erik, oh my goodness, this is the worst…”

“Charles…?” Erik called helplessly, taking in how even the other man’s freckled arms and his knuckles had turned pink.

“This really does have me weak-willed, I’m so sorry Erik. You’re just being so kind to me and I just…” Charles drew an audibly deep breath and let his hands clap down from his face to his thighs. He looked to be steeling himself. Erik watched him, silent. Waiting.

“Erik,” he said forcefully. “I like you, there’s no denying it.” Erik started in surprise, moving his mouth to form Charles’ name but was cut off with Charles continuing loudly, “However! We have important work to do and if I hadn't been so stupid this evening we never would have gotten ourselves into this situation so--!” Another loud breath. “Just ignore me, and please forget about this. I will meet you back in the bedroom. I’m terribly sorry you’ve gotten so wet on my account.”

Charles was huffing by the end of it, palms splayed against the wall behind him, and weight set as much as possible against the shower shelf. The line of his shoulders was trembling and he was still a petal pink from head to toe.

Erik’s heart was doing a strange thing. Quick little flip flops as he stared, doing his very best to keep his surprise concealed behind a firm mouth and clenched jaw.

Charles liked him?

That was surprising, of course. Though when Erik thought about it, perhaps he should have noticed it. Charles was such an obvious creature, really. So touchy and loving. But Erik had missed all the signs, just like how he’d missed everything that should have told him Charles wasn’t alright at the bar. Or maybe he’d missed them because of Charles? Perhaps it was Charles making him soft; buttering him up warm, cosy chess games and a bottle of the good whiskey. With those striking blue eyes and that heart of a mouth, as sweet and as kind as the one he wore on his sleeve.

Was it a bad thing? To feel soft under Charles’ gaze, to be so settled in his presence, to be more concerned with the company he was in than the task of noting all the exits in a room...

Erik wasn’t sure. He couldn’t say he’d ever thought about such innocent feelings towards another person. But his heart was beating fast, and _that_ was what truly surprised Erik about this situation.

Charles’ sentiments certainly didn’t feel unwelcome. Illustrated splendidly by his thumping heart.

Did he like Charles too? It was difficult to think about because Erik’s mind was being distracted by loud telepathic feelings of discomfort and humiliation rolling off Charles. Erik took a long breath through his nose.

Of course he liked Charles. There was no one he’d rather spend time with, no one he’d allow to have their way so much, no one he’d let touch him so freely as Charles. That much was true, and he imagined that it could be construed as well on the way to something romantic. Especially when Erik’s usual complete aversion to other people was taken into account.

Erik blinked slow and thought about Charles. Charles, doused in sunlight smiling at him, leaning over the chessboard with a contemplative eyebrow quirked, reading a book in a comfy armchair… Erik hadn’t even noticed himself filing those memories away like treasures.

And then he opened his eyes and drank in the telepath standing soaking wet, with his eyes bright and underwear a second skin. He thought about how much he’d like to put  his hands through Charles’ hair again, and then about what the other’s hips would feel like under his palms...

Erik’s mouth went dry. Finding the perfect answer really didn’t seem that important anymore, and maybe that feeling, and the way his blood had started to rush, were answer enough.

Poor Charles looked so uncomfortable and so upset. Erik took a step forward, crowding into the other’s space again, and examined the golden freckles across Charles’ nose as the man looked up through his eyelashes, surprise holding his expression before it crumpled into something weak.

“Erik, please. Don’t worry, just go outside. You’re making it worse, I can’t…”

“Charles, do you think I'm the kind of man who plays knight in shining armour with all his friends?” Erik could hear his own voice smug. A tone someone who had only worked out their rather obvious feelings a moment prior, had no right to. But he couldn’t help it. Charles was too befuddled to notice the condescension, and had he not been so consumed with his own thoughts, he might have read Erik’s intentions. But he seemed very preoccupied with how close Erik was and how inappropriate his feelings about it were.

“Well, I daresay I'm you're only friend, Erik,” he replied with instead. Erik smiled.

“Then doesn't that say something rather good about you?”

“I don’t know, I’m--”

Erik silenced him with a hand carding into slick, shampoo silky hair. And it felt good to be touching Charles. The swell of affection in Erik’s chest didn’t go unnoticed either.

‘Important work’ be damned.

“Can I kiss you?” Charles’ head shot up so quick he almost knocked Erik in the chin. He measured the man before him with a long look, licking his top lip. His pupils grew wide and Erik felt Charles intentionally skimming the surface of his mind. He kept smiling and pressed minutely closer. Charles’ body leaned to him like a sunflower. They were almost chest to chest again.

“Oh, Erik… Only if you're sure...” Charles was whispering.

“I'm sure,” Erik whispered back.

“Then, b-by all means..."

Erik kissed Charles softly at first. A gentle nudge of lips, and then it was firm and Charles was melting into him with a sigh. Erik’s hands were still in Charles’ hair, tilting the man’s head sideways so he could deepen the kiss, an action that had Charles’ fingers digging into where they were gripping Erik’s sides.

They parted breathlessly and Charles looked so positively dazed that Erik had to wrap him up in his arms to stop him from falling over.

“Erik, I didn’t know…” Charles said quietly. Erik sniffed a laugh, bringing their faces close again.

“Yes, well, it seems I’ve kept it quite the well-kept secret.”

Charles was tilting his chin up, earnest and eager.

"Charles, you're sure this is you, right? It's not the drug?" An embarrassed, miserable chuckle echoed around the space.  

"Believe me, Erik. If I had any idea it would end up like this, I would have done something much sooner. Even without the handy context of not being able to shower on my own. My legs are wobbly and I'm a little more inclined to say what I mean, but I assure you, this is all me."

The kissing began again and Erik found, yes, he rather liked it. His body was responding with interest and he could feel the heat coming off Charles, although the telepath was doing his best to keep himself just that little bit separate from Erik. In case Erik changed his mind. To quell Charles’ doubts, Erik stepped forward and laid his body along him, letting the other man feel where his growing arousal was evident through his trousers. With purposeful pressure, Erik rubbed their bodies together, swirling his tongue aggressively into Charles’ mouth, and pressing the other man firmly against the wall. Charles released another of those lush moans, and Erik didn’t hesitate to swallow it down, hands dropping from Charles’ hair to his waist and then quickly finding their way to his backside. When Erik gave an experimental squeeze there, Charles rose up onto his toes, kissing Erik more desperately, hips losing their hesitation and beginning a greedy roll. They moaned together.

By this point, Erik was totally committed, and he didn’t intend on stopping for anything. It felt good-- _God,_ it felt good. And Charles’ body, so honest and open, was like a game. Erik was enjoying unravelling him with squeezes and kisses, eliciting the most delicious sounds. The way Charles huffed and groaned at the attention made Erik very sure this had been a good idea. He was almost overwhelmed with how full his chest felt as they moved together, all grabbing hands and heaving breaths.

Erik’s wandering hands slid up Charles’ sides and along his stomach. Fingertips found nipples through the coarse fabric of Charles’ singlet, and Erik twirled them gently under his thumbs. Charles’ breath hitched and hastened.

“Off,” he murmured desperately after a long moment panting under Erik’s hands. He lifted his arms so that Erik could peel off his singlet. Erik dropped it heavily on the floor and then returned his attention to Charles’ chest. The telepath keened, wreathing his arms around Erik’s neck and kissing him hotly. He whined when Erik’s thumbs left his nipples and travelled south, warming circles on the inside of his hips bones, questing thumbs dipping past the band of his underwear.

“Please,” whispered Charles, pulling at Erik’s belt and then working his button and zip open. Inhibitions well lost to the wind. “Please,” he said again, clawing Erik’s underwear down enough to take Erik’s now hard, warm cock quickly in his hand. Erik tipped his head back and moaned into the damp air before tugging Charles’ briefs over his hips and letting them slap down wetly next to the singlet. When Erik began to touch him, Charles had to let go of Erik in favour or keeping himself steady by gripping Erik’s shoulders, knees still drug-addled.

In only a few minutes, Erik had Charles with his head and shoulders thrown back against the shower wall, and his hips arched forward, totally at the mercy of Erik’s stroking fingers. The telepath had given up all hope of returning the favour and resigned himself to the helpless moans that came tumbling loudly out of his mouth. And Erik didn’t even try to quiet him. He didn’t give a damn if the whole hotel could hear them. Charles was gorgeous.

Keeping his hand pumping, Erik leaned down to where the long column of Charles’ neck was exposed and tested his teeth against the skin there, before sucking hard. As he did, Charles cried out sharply, and his legs gave way altogether.

“Charles!”

Erik caught him on the way down and noticed how Charles’ knees knocked as he tried to set him upright again.

“Perhaps we’d best move to the floor?” Erik suggested. Charles laughed breathily, pressing a kiss into Erik’s shoulder through his sodden turtleneck, prompting Erik to realise he was still fully clothed, save for his underwear pushed down on his hips.

“Off?” he asked. Charles’ pupils almost swallowed the blue of his eyes as he nodded, leaning back against the wall. He watched Erik slowly tug off his sweater, his shirt, singlet, trousers, underwear...

Then, Erik sat down with his back to the wall and proceeded to guide Charles by the hips as the man stepped over him. While Charles navigated the way down, hands braced on the wall, Erik took the time to rub the hand that wasn't steadying Charles, along the muscles of the man's legs, his thighs, his soft belly, and when it was within reach, his chest that was flushed red like spilled wine. And then, Charles was with him on the floor, his expression heady, lips swollen, eyes enormous, and totally nude. Erik didn't know how he hadn't wanted this sooner.

"Come here..."

Charles spread himself shamelessly across Erik's lap, wrapping arms around Erik's neck with as much fervour as he could muster. He was shaking and whining softly as their mouths met wetly, tongues slick and warm. Erik's hand quickly found Charles’ cock again between them, and the other reared up onto his knees with a broken sort of sound, shoving himself into Erik's grip.  
"Erikkk..." He hissed, beginning to cant his hips, the rhythm hot and quick, seeking. Erik spurred him on with a hand gripped tight around the back of one of Charles’ thighs, and then on his arse, pushing him up and forward into Erik's hand.

Erik buried his face in the crook of Charles’ neck and applied his teeth to the sensitive skin that had made Charles so vocal earlier. Moaning obscenely, Charles pulled Erik closer with fingers fisting into the his hair. Erik felt a strange pushing sensation and, after the moment it took him to realise it was telepathic, took his cue and began to suck and nip at Charles’ neck with more urgency. Charles’ hips became more insistent, mindlessly thrusting into the tight space Erik provided over and over. His lips spilled a constant stream of long, lewd sounds that had Erik moaning in response.

“M’gonna... ‘rik, m’gna…”

Charles’ grip in Erik’s hair was near painful and his mouth was nothing but nonsense. He was panting loudly, cock beginning to twitch in Erik’s hand. And then, suddenly, quickly, he was coming. The last of his cries melted into a long, desperate moan as his hips stuttered harshly out of time, painting his belly and Erik’s fingers with hot, sticky white. Erik held him through it, pumping his hand along Charles’ cock until the telepath was crying out for him to stop.

Totally spent, Charles sat down heavily in Erik’s lap and laid his brow on Erik’s shoulder, body trembling with the aftermath, breathing hard. Erik rubbed small soothing circles over his hips. After taking a moment to recover a little, Charles drew back and then reached up to kiss Erik on the mouth, sucking gently on his bottom lip and meeting Erik’s tongue softly with his own. The kiss was long and lazy, and Erik couldn’t help but bring Charles as close as he could with an arm wrapped around his waist, pressing his still tightly wound body against Charles wet skin. When he loosed a quiet moan into Charles’ mouth, the other seemed to have come back to himself enough to notice Erik’s erection resting between them. He shifted himself testingly against it.

“Charles,” groaned Erik, hands making paths up and down Charles’ back. Charles was rubbing his hip slightly along Erik’s erection, and Erik didn’t want to ask for anything because he’d had such an enjoyable time doing things to Charles, and _for_ Charles, and honestly that had been more than enough... But _good Lord_ the tension Charles was generating with his mouth, and barely there friction with his hip was almost unbearable. Particularly when Erik had already spent a good while with Charles moaning and bouncing in his lap. And if he thought about that much more--

A lush mouth was on Erik’s neck, kissing and nibbling just below his jaw, deft fingers combing through the hairs at the back of his skull, and Erik couldn’t help it anymore.

“Please,” he gasped out hoarsely, feeling a pang of selfishness that Charles’ telepathy immediately reached to smooth away with silent affirmations.

With a smile against Erik’s skin, Charles’ mouth moved swiftly down Erik's neck, across his collar bones and over the top of his chest, tongue and and lips teasing all the right spots on the way. Erik’s toes curled in anticipation. He moaned softly, yearning cock still pressed agonisingly against Charles. After a long moment of lavishing attention upon the junction of collar and shoulder, Charles drifted back to Erik's mouth and kissed the corner of his lips.

"On your knees, darling.”

Erik didn't need telling twice. Charles slid out of his lap and Erik staggered to his knees, bracing himself against the wall. Charles was on all fours before him, face painfully close to Erik's cock.  

His face nuzzled into Erik’s hip, and from this angle, Erik had a perfect view of Charles with his mouth on Erik's hipbone, eyelids lowered to half mast, the long expanse of freckled milky skin from shoulder to pink behind laid out like a lavish feast just for Erik. The other man’s lips were wet and swollen and so goddam close to where Erik needed them to be.

"Charles, you don’t have to..." Erik choked out. But oh, how he wanted him to. Charles glanced up through lashes lazily and quirked a smile. He looked dazed and flushed from his own finish, and it was _doing things_ to Erik. He was so pink and lewd, his back arched so it dipped in the middle as though he were on display.

The telepath continued to mouth Erik's hip, but blessedly started to edge closer and closer, leaving a slick, messy trail with his tongue that had Erik's imagination running wild. Erik hoped Charles would be just as shameless next time, even without the unfortunate aid of the drug.

Next time.

Would there be a next time? Erik hoped so.

_God, next time._

Next time, Erik would have Charles turned about-face with his arse in the air and his mouth making all those perfect wanton sounds as Erik, with his hands on Charles’ hips slid--

Charles tore Erik away from his thoughts with a swift lick up the underside of his cock, blazing a stripe of hot pleasure that made Erik cry out in relief and surprise. Charles’ tongue ended the action soft against the head of Erik’s erection, and began rolling this way and that, laving generously. What a clever, clever tongue.

Then, finally, mercifully, he was taking Erik into his mouth. Erik’s eyelids butterflied in unadulterated pleasure at the heat of the other’s mouth. Charles sucked on the tip, curling his tongue in ways that had Erik whining keenly.

“More...” he prompted breathlessly.

Erik watched with a heady gaze as Charles’ lips began to slide slowly down the length of his cock, and then as he hollowed his rosy cheeks, pulling back. The sensation was impossible and Charles mouth was so soft and wet. His hands reached out to take purchase on Erik's hips, fingernails digging in as he bobbed his head forward to pull Erik in again. Erik moaned, unable to keep himself from doing so. His own hands scrambled to find a place on the wall to hang onto but it was cool and slippery and wholly unhelpful. At his struggle, Charles, telepathically shot Erik an image of Erik's hand in Charles’ hair, fisting into his curls, guiding Charles’ mouth along his cock, making him take Erik deep into the back of his throat.

Erik wasn't sure if the projection had been on purpose, and a more reasonable part of him might have stopped to ask, but the best he could do at that moment was let his fingers tentatively stroke rather than grab at Charles’ hair. Charles hummed in agreement, the sound going straight to where heat was building between Erik's legs, coiling tighter and tighter. His fingers twisted into Charles’ hair for a sure grip, then gently dragged the other man forward, deeper. The head of Erik’s cock bumped the back of Charles’ throat, making Erik hiss as Charles drew a noisy breath through his nose and sucked.

“Yesss, _oh_ , that’s good…”

With trembling hands, Erik lead Charles back and then forward again, rolling his hips a little to meet Charles’ mouth halfway, swearing quietly under his breath. And then the same again, and again, setting a satisfying  pace. Charles began to rock on his knees, his tongue doing unspeakable things. Erik stopped pushing and pulling and settled his hand into a tight hold, tossing his head back against the wall and letting Charles suck and lick and groan around him. The rhythmic to and fro of Charles’ mouth and the way his hands urged Erik to press forward; to slide his cock in and out of Charles’ obscene lips, was indescribable.

He wasn't going to last. He wanted to come. Erik’s legs were starting to shake and his chest was heaving as he panted roughly, breath laced with needy whines. His cock was throbbing. Charles had abandoned his fancy tongue-work to quicken the pace, and Erik could hear himself starting to moan loudly. His mind was fogging over with lust and the torturous proximity of his climax.

“C-Charles I'm going to come,” Erik stuttered before it was too late, tugging Charles off by the hair and reaching hastily to take his own erection in his palm. But Charles batted his hands away and greedily pulled Erik's cock back in his mouth. Not wasting time with teasing, he took Erik as deep as he could again, hands braced against Erik’s thighs.

 _You can come,_ Charles told him, speaking into Erik's mind while his preoccupied mouth sucked hard and fast. Erik cried out, pleasure pounding through him, and held Charles’ head with both hands, hoping desperately to be gentle and grateful. But his with his climax teasingly near it made it so damn difficult to be thoughtful.

He was close. _So close._ The coil between his legs was unbearably tight. He was aching. Teetering, swaying so close to the edge, waiting to be pushed over. It was hot and his mind was filled with nothing but how loud he was breathing and how good Charles’ mouth felt around his cock.

“Charles, I want to come…” Erik whined, squeezing his eyes shut, canting his hips helplessly into Charles’ mouth over and over.

Charles moaned out his permission and the hum it sent along Erik’s skin was enough to finally shove him over the edge. He went tumbling, something in his stomach snapping loose and he came hard and fast into Charles’ mouth with a raw cry that tore from his chest. The black-red of his eyelids exploded into a brilliant white.

And Charles took it all in, swallowing generously until Erik’s breath slowed and his quivering hands released him from a vice-like grip so that Charles could slump back on his knees, licking his lips drunkenly.

Erik collapsed backwards against the wall, easing his legs off of sore knees and out in front of him. A wobbly Charles came crawling over when Erik was settled and climbed into his lap, arms immediately wrapping around Erik’s neck and drawing him forward. They were chest to chest under the warm shower spray, panting and breathing each other in. Erik rested his chin on Charles’ shoulder and groaned out loud in satisfaction.

“Was that alright?” asked Charles, his voice behind Erik’s ear sounding utterly wrecked. Erik pulled back to meet the man nose to nose. Charles’ debauched expression made Erik shudder bodily into the delicious leftover thrum of his orgasm.

“You are wonderful, Charles,” Erik murmured huskily to the other man, leaning forward and kissing him hotly, swirling his tongue into Charles’ used mouth, entirely unbothered with the knowledge that it was himself he was tasting there. Charles melted into Erik, fingers carding through his hair and thighs tightening where they rested astride Erik’s hips. They kissed and kissed, Erik drinking in the luxury of this new closeness. They kissed until Charles was beginning to make lush little sounds again.

They parted with Charles sighing tiredly.

“Should clean up,” he bumbled quietly against Erik’s lips, sitting back and touching where his belly was still dotted with come. Erik mmm'ed back, pressing kisses to Charles’ neck before nodding reluctantly.

Retrieving the array of discarded hotel body washes from the floor, they washed each other off with Charles still sat in Erik’s lap, moving this way and that but never out of reach. Erik cleaned Charles with his hands, and careful fingers brushed admiringly over the purple-red blossoms taking hold up and down one side of Charles’ neck and shoulder.

And Charles cleaned Erik just the same, with a fond smile and soft lipped pecks to Erik’s mouth, his cheeks, his forehead, his mouth again. Erik returned the gesture to Charles’ mouth and nose and then kissed him once long, just for good measure as he rinsed the last of the shampoo from Charles’ hair.

When they were both clean, they rested together a little in companionable silence. Then, Erik maneuvered Charles out of his lap and jerked his chin towards the shower door.

“Go on, you should get dry,” urged Erik, giving Charles a little pat as the telepath dragged himself crawling out of the shower and onto the bath mat where Erik had left the pile of fresh hotel towels.

While Charles sorted himself out, Erik heaved himself off the shower floor. He then proceeded to wash away leftover bubbles and anything Charles had missed. When he was done, he stood for what felt like a while, letting his relaxed muscles hum happily and water cascade over his face. His shoulder blades sunk low in his back and his hands hung contentedly by his sides.

Erik felt very good indeed. Tired, but good.

When he found his mind wandering back to the present, Erik straightened up and opened his eyes, glancing over to Charles who he hadn’t heard a peep from yet, to check on him.

“You're very quiet,” Erik said, reaching to scrub water briskly through his hair. Charles sat watching him from amongst three of the four fluffy towels and murmured, “It’s nice to see you so relaxed. I just like you I suppose.”

Erik smiled at the honesty and considered the other man.

"I like you too"

At this, Charles turned a gentle pink, which, for a man so full of charismatic charm and endless flirtation; for someone who Erik had watched romance strangers just for fun, was truly peculiar. And also hopelessly endearing.

Erik shut off the water, toweled off quickly and then stepped out of the shower to kneel down in front of Charles on the floor. The telepath looked sleepy and had done a particularly poor job of drying himself.

“You’ll catch a cold," said Erik fussily, mussing one of the towels through Charles’ hair and then rubbing another firmly over his back and chest. Charles sat, clearly content to be spoiled and let Erik towel him dry.

‘He looks awfully tired,’ Erik thought, selecting the driest towel and wrapping it snug around Charles’ shoulders. Behind the sated sleepiness, the toll of this evening's earlier ordeal was evident in the dark starting to bruise under Charles’ eyes.

“I’m shattered to be honest,” replied Charles aloud. Grimacing sympathetically, Erik tenderly combed rapidly drying curls off of the man's face with his fingers. They'd be a springy mess in the morning.

“How are your legs?” Erik asked, and was immediately accosted by a telepathic _CARRY ME_. Charles, unaware of the projection, replied with a coy "I'm not sure". With a chuckle and a rush of warmth, Erik tucked his arms under Charles’ knees and pulled him off the floor. Charles wrapped himself close around Erik's neck.

At the door, Erik paused and tipped Charles forward in his arms to reveal his face. They searched one another for a long moment. Charles was warm and small in Erik's arms and looking at him with heavy blue eyes.

A conversation between them took place in a gentle tug of red, red lips and a smile in kind. Affirmations in the form of one man tightening his arms around the neck of the other, who kissed him surely.

When they parted Charles leaned into Erik's arms with a breathy laugh.

"Isn't this luxurious..."

Erik snorted and made towards the beds.

"Charles, you were _drugged_ in a bar and then practically forced into confessing your feelings for me, with no idea whether I would reciprocate whatsoever. You passed out, couldn't walk, and had strangers vomiting into your brain while I carried you home in my arms."

Charles straightened up, looking a bit more like himself save for the fact he was very flushed, naked and wearing only a towel.

“Yes, but it all worked out alright, didn't it? The drugging was rather unfortunate, but the rest was well…” Erik rolled his eyes (though he was inclined to agree) and laid Charles down on one of the beds.

“Perhaps we ought to stop drinking. In bars at least,” said Erik, untucking the bed sheets and helping Charles wriggle his legs underneath. The damp towel was shoved out the side as Charles flopped back onto the pillows.

“Well,  I'm sure we could find something else to take the edge off after a hard day,” the telepath replied saucily, patting the spot next to him and smiling up at Erik with, despite being so tired he couldn’t stand, immeasurable warmth and playful affection. Erik found himself filing the image away while he smiled back.

“I’m sure we could.”


End file.
